Die Together
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: ZoSan/SanZo Summary: What if Sanji turned out to be a traitor of the Straw Hats? What if his intentions were different all along? He may have succeeded in his goal, but lost someone important along the way...


**Summary:** What if Sanji turned out to be a traitor of the Straw Hats? What if his intentions were different all along? He may have succeeded in his goal, but lost someone important along the way...

**Pairing:** ZoSan

**Rating: **PG-15

**Warnings:** weirdness/abstractness, "villainous" Sanji, unfair treatment of the rest of the crew, slight mention of OCs, blowjob.

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to my dearest sis - _**OccultDawn**_. She seemed to have liked it, so it's posted here. Honestly, I have mixed feelings about it, but... Well, it seemed like a fun idea so I did it. The setting is set in the pre-time skip, since I am still new to One Piece and am slow on reading the manga, so the crew is not yet complete as you will see...

Other than that...there is nothing else, really...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Piece.

_**Die Together**_

The sun was mercilessly shining upon the deep waters of Grand Line on that day. It was peaceful and quiet... It was supposed to be. The Straw Hat Pirates were supposed to be sailing towards another island, towards another adventure. Everything was supposed to go smoothly, the usual way. Going Merry was supposed to be a noisy ship, full of laughter, yelling and general happiness.

Anything but what actually happened. Anything but what it turned into. It was all far too sudden, unexpected...and dreadful.

Yet...there was no way around. It was planned for a too long of a time.

Too long.

It was as if fate played the cruelest of jokes on the Straw Hats, the devil himself must have visited them.

For they were no more. The Straw Hat's name was dead. And along with it, so was their glory...and each of the members' dreams.

What a sunny day it was indeed...

"Captain, he is the last of them," an unknown man said, a pirate of his own kind, sailing on a ship that went by the name of "Rat's Cage". He and his comrade dragged the last of the Straw Hat's crew towards their Captain, the leader of their fleet.

The man was sited on the chair, long, slender legs crossed, smoking a cigarette, "I know, you idiots," the man commented, watching the last of the Straw Hats struggling against the hold of the two well-built men, trying to say something through the duct tape, glaring daggers at the Captain as he puffed grey rings of smoke, "...Usopp, since when did you become so brave?" the man motioned with the cigarette and the duct tape was pulled off of Usopp's lips, the man crying out at the force it was pulled off with, all to great amusement to the Captain.

Usopp calmed down a bit, glaring with hatred, absolute despise at the sited man, who raised a curly eyebrow at him, continuing to smoke, waiting for the other to finally speak, slight amusement in his eyes, "...I have only one thing to say to you about all this, Sanji," Usopp's eyes opened up wider, "You won't get away with this, you scum!"

Sanji remained expressionless at that, another ring of smoke followed, "That's all? I expected you to beg for your life. How sad..." he sank further into the seat, stretching his crossed legs, elbow against the arm of the chair. He was as calm as ever, not at all shaken by anything that was happening.

Usopp's eyes narrowed at that visibly, "You killed everyone other than me already... I have no idea why you stooped so low as to betray our friendship, but... There is no way I would beg for my life after what you did to everyone else!" the long-nosed man yelled, laying all of his bitter feelings out.

The blond man almost rolled his eyes at that, "Is that...so..." he leaned his forehead against the hand with the cigarette, shaking his head, "Contrary to what you might believe, my hands are free off all the blood of your friends and comrades."

Usopp frowned at Sanji's words, about to open his mouth to retort, just then, a new person joined the party, making the smoking man smile, "...perfect timing. Come here...my pet," Sanji motioned for the man to come to him with his fingers.

Usopp's eyes widened greatly as he witnessed Zoro obediently stroll over to Sanji, sit down on the wooden floor near his legs, leaning against one of them with his head. Zoro's dull eyes actually traveled towards him, a pitying look in his eyes, but otherwise - completely calm and emotionless, as if a puppet's. The cook's hand ended up on his head, caressing green locks.

What kind of joke was this..?

"What the hell have you done to Zoro you damn traitor?!" Usopp yelled, receiving a shove from one of the men holding him.

"Know your place, you twat!"

"Restrain yourself, Arthur," Sanji said in a threatening voice, receiving a bow from the other and a quick apology. The blond sighed dreamily, caressing green hair, "Usopp, meet the killer of your friends...and soon to be your Grim Reaper," Sanji almost laughed at the look Usopp gave him, "My pet..." he looked down at Zoro, running a hand on his chin, "...would you do me the honors?"

Zoro replied with a kiss on Sanji's hand as he slowly stood up, wordlessly making his way over to Usopp, pulling one of the swords out, his old friend staring in horror and before he could even utter a word, Zoro rewarded him with the cruelest of deaths, cutting his head off in one swift strike.

Luffy was first they took care off by simply throwing him out at sea, making him sink to the bed. Nami and Robin were slain in their sleep, followed by Chopper. Usopp was found hiding in the storage room...and last to fall.

And with that, the Straw Hat Pirates were no more.

Sheathing his sword, Zoro watched the fall of his old comrade with emotionless eyes, the two men from Sanji's crew bowing and carrying the body away along with the head. The marimo remained standing there, motionless, as if in a trance.

Sanji, lightening a new cigarette, stood up from his seat without a word, making his way over to Zoro.

What they did was...unforgivable. Both knew that. Sanji has been planning Luffy's overthrow since the very start though. The man was far dangerous and could one day change the pirate world... And the blond had a great agreement with the Marines. It was time to get his All Blue.

Was his dream the most superior to them all? Sanji didn't think so. In fact, he questioned himself at this point if he even wanted to get All Blue. But the result was the same still. It was their faults for being so trusting, so unbelievably naive that any enemy could warm up to them and they wouldn't even notice.

Did the cook have any regrets? No. He had this planned since the very beginning and he made sure not to get attached to them. All he had to do was play along...and it was far too easy. It was practically destiny they came across Sanji at that time back at the Restaurant. How very...

Fools. Everyone in this life dies for their kindness. The kindest people die fastest...and this was no exception.

_Old man... As promised._

And then, there was him. The man standing before Sanji at the very second. Zoro...there was something unbelievable about him, something frightening. Sanji couldn't read him...at all. The way he was looking at him right now with those wild animalistic eyes, the way he took so many lives no questions asked...

When this first happened, Sanji couldn't believe it. Zoro took care of all of the dirty work. Every single one of them. Yet... There was something that went missing along the way. Something important...

Zoro was torn...but he made his choice easily. All because he-

Kicking the swordsman across the face, Sanji watched him take a step back, obviously not expecting the hit or simply not caring, the blond grabbing Zoro by the shirt, forcing him on the floor along with himself, them standing on their knees as he let out in despair, "Why aren't you rebelling at all?! Zoro! Why... Why are you following my orders no questions asked?! Why are you like this?!" total misery was now all over Sanji's face, in his eyes, as he shook lightly, his hold on Zoro loosening, leaning against the broad chest, "...why..."

Zoro remained on his knees, watching the cook break down before him and at that moment, Sanji felt an arm around his shoulders, the lean of the other's face to his own, his lips being captured in a light kiss. Shocked, Sanji stared at Zoro, searching his eyes, yet finding nothing.

And Sanji broke down into a fit of laugher, fingering for another cigarette since he dropped the old one somewhere in the middle, "...don't you wish to kill me?" taking a drag of the cigarette, Sanji blew smoke into Zoro's face, the other not reacting at all, "Zoro..." Sanji would call the swordsman using his actual name again, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, cupping the marimo-head's face.

They remained like that a moment longer, just looking at each other, then Sanji snapped, grabbing Zoro's hair with a shaky hand, forcing the other's face at his pants level, "...give me a blowjob," taking a deeper drag, Sanji watched Zoro undo the zipper with his teeth, not even pausing, helping himself with his hands just to undo the button, pulling the underpants with his teeth as well, getting presented by thick, long length.

Licking the tip first, Zoro's tongue traveled from the top to the bottom, Sanji's breath hitching at this point, cigarette in hand, other hand on Zoro's head, watching the most incredible view he could think of as that skillful mouth took his entire length in, all in one go up to the hilt.

And that's when he laughed again, this time, far more hysterically, his laughter subduing as he watched those eyes glitter up at him, devouring him with that look, Zoro's head bobbing back and forth, sucking on the member as if it were the tastiest treat.

No...Sanji couldn't bear it...

He was sick. They were both...sick...

Pulling Zoro's head away, up to his level, he stared at the man before him, at the smeared with pre-cum lips, the same question on his mind and tongue again, "...why..?"

Since the time Sanji shared his actual intentions with Zoro, he was prepared for anything but the other silently agreeing with him. Sanji was euphoric, but he expected to be backstabbed all this time, yet...it didn't happen once. Ever since that day, he hasn't seen a single old spark in Zoro's eyes either...

More than anything else, this withered away Zoro was breaking him in half, tearing him, killing... He loved the marimo-headed bastard with all his heart, and yet...

And yet...

Zoro licked his own lips and Sanji's cheek as the answer to the question, just like a pet. But then, he tilted his head a bit to the side, taking a smallest of drags from the cigarette Sanji was still holding, blowing smoke, watching it leave his mouth with the dullest of eyes, "...We will die together...for both our heavy sins."

It was that simple. That one single sentence yet with such a deep impact Sanji watched Zoro, speechless. Moments after, he smiled, leaning his forehead against the other's, hugging the swordsman tightest.

Everyone pays for their mistakes, bad deeds or missteps. And Sanji's along with Zoro's payment would turn back on them tenfold. But for now, they basked in the presence of each other. And that was all that mattered to both of them as they set sail towards new destinations and goals...and even newer sins, awaiting death at any corner.

_**The End.**_


End file.
